


Rebirth of an ex-servant of evil

by Priestessofshadows



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Alchemiststuck, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Handmaid, Blood and Gore, Dimension Travel, Dream Bubbles, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Gen, Giving the handmaid a second chance, Humanstuck-ish, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Human experimentations, Injury Recovery, Lord English is an Asshole, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, No one knows how to help, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Past War crimes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Self-Hatred, Semi-Amnesia, She also needs more love, Shenanigans all over the place, Since Doc Scratch and Lord English raised her, So is Doc Scratch, Sort Of, Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts, The Elrics feel guilty, The handmaid is humanized, This will affect Homestuck cannon, Time Manipulation, Truth is a first guardian, Underage Drinking, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Smoking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Abuse, When they try it only makes things worse, again it is ONLY implied, eventually, everyone else just watch in consern and confusion, for the Handmaid, it will only be implied, past enslavement, past genocide, she deserves it, they technically are her parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestessofshadows/pseuds/Priestessofshadows
Summary: "You don't get it do you? I may not remember it, but my life was a living hell. Each time I try to remember my scars ache with phantom pains, as if the pain was so horrible my body wasn't allowed to ever forget it. I start shacking as complete and utter terror fills my body, and an intense coldness runs through my veins. It was a life of fear and pain, and I was happy when I died. You took that away from me, you took my happiness. I have the right to be pissed, you don't. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go get drunk off my ass. Hopefully I die of alcohol poisoning, that'll be a fun way to die."OrEd and Al were successful with their attempt at a human transmutation, but they didn't bring back their mom. They brought back a semi-suicidal girl with a faulty memory, a foul mouth, and more problems than they have put together.





	Rebirth of an ex-servant of evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The handmaid dies at the hands of the condense, but in a bizarre twist of fate she ends up in the presence of truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST BROTHERHOOD OR HOMESTUCK.
> 
> WARNINING: THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN CHARACTER DEATH AND A LITTLE BIT OF FOUL LANGUAGE.

When she opens her eyes, she sees nothing but white. It takes a moment for her to fully comprehend what she is seeing, and it takes a little bit longer to realize she isn't alone. In the blink of an eye she's on her feet, her hands grasping for her weapons. It isn't until that moment that she realizes that she doesn't have her wands with her, and it is also in that moment that she remembers.

_Psiionic beams tearing through her chest, leaving a hole and it hurtshurtshurts **hurts** -_

_"well what have we here."_ A strangly echoing voice said, snapping her out of her memories. She zeros in on the source of the voice, and promptly freezes. It looked like one of those humans in shape, but it was completely white with no physical features whatsoever. The only reason she could tell their shape in the endless void of white was thanks to the black outline that surrounded them. But their appearance wasn't the reason why she froze. It was due to the power they radiated, a very terrifyingly familiar power. She would be a fool if she didn't recognize the radiation of such power, she was raised by beings with the same power after all.

She was in the presence of a first guardian. 

_'Oh Fuck...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and I apologize for any mistakes I made of made.
> 
> Watch out for chapter 2.


End file.
